vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ost Horai (Light Novel)
|-|Ost Horai= |-|Spirit Tortoise= Summary Ost Horai is a character from The Rising of the Shield Hero. She is the soul of the Spirit Tortoise, the manifestation of the Spirit Tortoise itself, in human form. After the Spirit Tortoise came under the control of Kyo Ethnina, she joined forces with the Shield Hero in order to stop her true from destroying the world which she sought to protect. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 7-A Name: Ost Horai, Spirit Tortoise Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Female | likely inapplicable Age: Unknown Classification: Humanoid Familiar | Guardian Beast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (Leveling;Stats), Magic, Telekinesis, Paralysis Inducement, Statistics Amplification, Earth Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (She can manipulate the gravity fields around her), Limited Soul Manipulation (Can restore a person's Soul Power) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect intangible beings such as ghosts), Large Size (Type 3), Limited Power Nullification (Its mere presence disallows teleportation), Purification (Can heal itself from the effects of curses), Regeneration (Mid, in order to kill it; its brain and heart must be destroyed at the exact same time), Electricity Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Forcefield Creation (Was gathering the souls of dead beings to create a forcefield which would protect the world from the Waves Of Destruction), Gravity Manipulation (Can create black spheres with high gravitational pull, it's attacks have been said to be powerful enough to effect the earth's energy fields), Absorption (Absorbs power from the earth to use its spike attack. Has several spells which fully drains one's Soul Power and Magic Power), Duplication (Can grow more than one head), Power Mimicry, Summons innumerable familiars from its body of varying strength (Can even create familiars which mimic people and display all of their powers, abilities, and full strength), Resistance to Sealing and Regeneration Negation Attack Potency: Unknown (She has very little if any combat related feats, focusing mainly on support) | Mountain level (Can easily destroy a mountain with its particle beam. Is much larger than a mountain and caries a mountain range on its shell) Speed: At least Peak Human, Relativistic+ combat speed (Can react to the Spirit Tortoise's attacks) | Unknown, Relativistic+ combat speed (Can react to and fight Raphtalia, Filo, and Naofumi. Who could react to light speed attacks) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class T (Via carrying a mountain range on its shell) Striking Strength: Unknown | Mountain level Durability: Unknown | Mountain level (Like the Shield Hero, the Spirit Tortoise specializes in defense, so its defensive stat should be higher than its offensive stat) Stamina: Very High Range: Hundreds of Meters | Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Above Average. Is very knowledgeable in magic and experienced in combat and even political affairs. | likely Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: *'Gravity Reversal, Float:' Ost uses a spell which causes herself and others to float in mid air. *'Herculean Strength:' A spell which greatly increases the strength of oneself or others. *'Soul Light:' Replenishes a target's Soul Power. *'Gravity Field, Extreme Gravity:' Ost sends out a semi-transparent black sphere which crushes her opponents into the ground. *'Particle Beam:' From its mouth, the Spirit Tortoise shoots an enormous electric beam of light at an opponent. Key: Familiar (Ost Horai) | Spirit Tortoise Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Female Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Soul Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Purification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Summoners